Laparoscopic, vaginal, and/or other perineal surgery may involve the use of one or more instrument assemblies, such as uterine manipulators, retractors, viewing scopes, etc. Throughout the procedure the surgeon, assistant surgeon, or a scrub nurse must hold the instrument assembly and direct it at the target of the surgery, which may entail constantly repositioning the instrument assembly, such as a scope to obtain the best view. This process ties up one hand of the surgeon or assistant surgeon, if either holds the instrument assembly. The scrub nurses also have other tasks to perform so holding the instrument assembly interferes with performing these tasks. Additionally, the surgeon typically finds it difficult to direct others to position the instrument assembly. As a result, the instrument assembly is often misdirected when not held by the surgeon.